


疯乐园

by timimiamitabha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 九悠 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timimiamitabha/pseuds/timimiamitabha
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 12





	疯乐园

“要不要牛奶？”

穿着白色纱裙的人歪着头笑了，然后递出了牛奶，金廷祐把接过牛奶瓶的左手收到身后，伸出了右手，紧紧地抓住悬在空气中的那只手，就像本能反应一样，掌心摩挲，寻找最佳位置，十指交叠，牢牢地握在一起，眼前的人还在笑，眼睛眯起来的样子怎么看都像是十八岁的少女。“给我牛奶呀！”

金廷祐第一次见到中本悠太是在深秋，护士领他到房间门口，隔着探视玻璃，他就看到了那个人的背影，面对着窗户背对着门，微卷的头发刚刚没过了肩膀，在阳光的照射下微微泛黄，开衫也只是勉强挂在肩上，只要伸手一拉就会全掉下来似的。金廷祐猛地朝小护士的脸凑过去，把小护士的脸都吓红了，谁知他就稳稳当当地停在了小护士耳旁，“你们医院还挺人道，还知道要帮我解决生理需求啊”

小护士还没从刚才的惊吓中清醒，缓了好一会儿才反应过来，瞪着眼珠子说，“你说什么呀，他是男人，我们院怎么可能安排男女病患同住呢！”金廷祐做出一副遗憾叹息的样子，“呀，是个男人啊，真可惜了，要不你陪我睡吧，多少钱一晚？”金廷祐看小护士又一副受了天大惊吓缓不过来的样子，“我倒要看看他长什么样子”迅速拉开门冲进去把门反锁了，还回头隔着探视玻璃对那小护士做了个鬼脸。

房里那人听到动静也转过身来，只单手撑着床转过来开衫就滑落了，那人对着他在笑，金廷祐第一次觉得自己想说人长得好看却如此词穷，笑的时候眼睛眯起来像弯弯的月牙，嘴唇饱满得像是开到极盛的花瓣，温暖又散发着光芒，快要把窗外的阳光都压下去了。“你来了？”语气里满带着欢欣雀跃，像是等到了昨天约好要见面的人。

金廷祐甚至有一刻钟的恍神，是以前认识的人吗，但下一秒他就确认了这人只是个神经病，那人朝他的方面爬了过来，不是下了床走过来，是从床那边爬过来，两张床中间的距离很短，堪堪容下一个人，他就那样手脚并用地爬了过来，像个还没学会走路的小孩，不对，像洛丽塔。

那人直起腰，“院子里的花是不是开了呀，带我去看看好不好？”他的身体就那样往前倾，眼看着就要从床上摔下去，金廷祐竟鬼使神差地冲过去抱住了他。金廷祐闻到了他身上淡淡的花香，是少女清新的味道，金廷祐觉得自己真的要发疯了，真的不是女孩子吗，甚至故意蹭了蹭他的胸口，是平坦的。

那人见金廷祐没有要动的意思，转头看了一眼窗外，低着头轻轻地说了一句，“原来不是你啊。”没等金廷祐做出任何反应就又爬回去原来坐着的地方，像之前那样静静地像一枚雕塑一样望着窗外。之后也是安静地吃饭，安静地洗漱，月亮刚探头的时候就平整地躺在床上了，第二天，第三天也没有再和主动说过话。

事情出现转机是第四天，金廷祐出去遛弯的时候看到了花坛里破破烂烂的花，想起了那天那个人说要看花，就给他带一朵也没什么关系吧，反正是个病人，稍微照顾一下也没什么关系吧，趴在花坛边上认真找那些破烂花里最像样的一朵。金廷祐轻悄悄地开门，走到他身后，微微侧头看他的表情，和初次见面完全不一样，冷清清的，一点都不温暖，秋天还没结束呢，怎么就感受到了冬天的气息，金廷祐尴尬得不知道该怎么处理手里那支将死还未死透的花，试探着递了出去，那人转过头来，房间里仿佛转换了季节，又开始春回大地春暖人间了，那人笑了，歪头盯着他在笑，“是要给我吗？”但耳朵红了，接过花就往床上倒，蜷成一团，咯咯地笑着，还有牙齿碰撞的声音，像是少女怀春。

金廷祐松了一口气，原来是这么好哄的小孩啊，于是又恢复起往日的放荡作风，“你收了我的花，可还没让我知道你的名字呢？”

“送花人也没说自己的名字呢…”

金廷祐还在想要怎么说，那人从床上爬起来就趴在他的肩上说，“我叫中本悠，下次送花要记得写名字呀，不然怎么知道是送给我的呢。”

“好，我记住了，那你要记住，送花人是金廷祐。”

傍晚时分，小护士来给中本悠送来晚饭，金廷祐才想起来他好像就一直没出去过，忍不住问，“怎么不能自己下楼吃饭吗？”本意只是好奇，却没想到中本悠听了这话竟像是被老师训责的小学生，放下了手中的汤匙，巴巴地看着金廷祐，一副小心翼翼的样子，什么都没说，却也不肯继续吃饭了。金廷祐出了门，小护士跟他隔着三米距离，说了一句，“他去不了人多的地方，会害怕。”

金廷祐还腆着脸想问点什么，小护士就跑远了，怕生人吗，也不像啊，第一次见面不还是他先说话的吗。

医院的夜晚异常宁静，金廷祐睡不着，睁眼看着天花板，只听得墙上钟表转动的声音，突然从右边传来一道细小的声音，“廷祐你睡了吗？”金廷祐侧身转头过去看，柔和的路灯透过窗帘的缝隙投射在中本悠的脸上，看起来极温柔，眼睛又亮乎乎的，“睡不着。”

两个人侧着身子面对面，床位之间只隔着二十厘米，中本悠伸手搭在金廷祐的床边，像替代性地抚摸孩子一样轻轻地拍着被子，“我给你讲故事好不好？”金廷祐觉得自己仿佛回到了幼年时期，被蛊了神智一般，看着那人点了点头。

“从前啊有一只小狮子……”

金廷祐一个字都没听进去，专注地盯着中本悠，白天静得宛如雕塑一般的人在夜里却像是一只灵魂自由的萤火虫，闪闪发光。他在边讲边笑，自己已经笑得不能自已，突然停下来，转成一副做错了事的样子，“对不起廷祐，这个故事不好睡觉。”然后又试探着看过来，“我给你换个故事吧”

金廷祐伸手过去覆上他的嘴唇，“不讲了吧”，几乎就在手放下去的同时他感受到了自掌心传来的湿热，他在舔他的掌心，舌尖柔软灵活，像是顺着掌心的纹路游走，金廷祐已然忘记自己的下一句话是什么，说是脑子里在炸烟花也不为过，他只觉得那人在引诱他。

金廷祐觉得自己可能是真疯了，怎么忘了中本悠是神经病呢，那人本就是个疯的，疯子不过是做疯癫事，哪里算得上是引诱呢，还是自己生出了别的心思，金廷祐把手收了回来，转过身去，不再看中本悠。他闭上眼，满脑子都是不可说的画面，对象是刚才舔他手心的那位，中本悠一丝不挂趴在他身上，舔着他的身体，多淫靡的画面，可中本悠一抬头，看着他那副纯情的样子，金廷祐知道自己不行了，已经硬了，他真的要发疯了，他这辈子还没干过男的，更何况还是个疯的。

金廷祐掀开被子下床出去散心了，这里是精神病疗养院，可他没病，医生知道，所以不限制他在院内的活动。走到楼底的时候才发现地上多了一道影子，亦步亦趋地跟在身后，他急刹车转身回去，那人结结实实地撞进他怀里，是中本悠，眼眶里还噙着泪水，欲说还休的样子。“你怎么跟出来了？”

中本悠倒是没有回答，只是自顾自地委屈着，“你是不是不高兴生气了？”金廷祐没弄清他的脑回路，皱眉在思考，自己怎么就不高兴生气了？中本悠一看这皱眉更了不得了，急忙忙地拉住金廷祐，“我再也不这样了，”说完就哭出来了。这下倒是搞得金廷祐不知道该怎么办了，他想了想以前哄女朋友的手段，一把把中本悠揽进怀里，伸手轻轻地抚摸着中本悠柔软的头发，低头去吻怀里人的眉心，正这么做着，金廷祐突然停下来，觉得自己真的魔怔了，中本悠是男的，是男的。最后还是半骗半哄地把中本悠带回了病房。

后来有一天金廷祐翻到了中本悠藏在床底下的日记“喜欢才会送花呢，他是不是喜欢我”“他好像不喜欢我，我舔舔他的手掌心，他就跑了”“可是他又抱抱我，亲了我，背着我回房间，给我盖好被子又摸摸我的脸，他是不是喜欢我呢”这才了然。

这个病房相处得算是融洽，金廷祐无聊的时候甚至会拉着中本悠出门遛弯儿，更多的时候会被拒绝，偶尔几次出去中本悠也会像只幼崽一样躲在金廷祐身后，也不跟人打招呼，但金廷祐总觉着有很多人在打量身后的那只幼崽，感觉不出来是善意还是恶意，就是让他觉得不舒服，也就不再强拉着中本悠出门了。

金廷祐一个人出去散步，看着那些病人来来往往，觉得不可思议，有勾肩搭背的，有一起分享手里有小饼干的，有互在在对方脸上画画的，和谐得不正常，仿佛是一群正常人被关在了这里，只是角落里零散地坐一些只和自己玩的人，手里在折星星或者画画，看书或者抠墙，他甚至没有看见过大吼大叫的病人，一切都好像随着冬季进入了冬眠期。下雨的时候金廷祐还满不在意，雨中漫步走了回去，走到楼梯入口的时候看见中本悠拎着长柄雨伞正下楼，四目交汇之间，中本悠就笑了，他总是那么爱笑，笑得人心里痒痒的。“淋雨了呢？”

“没关系！”金廷祐极为熟练地拉起中本悠的手往回走，“一会儿洗个热水澡就好了。”金廷祐有时候会觉得中本悠也不是个疯的，会关心人，心思细腻，能感受到周围人的情绪变化，但怪就怪在他每次的举动都太不符合正常成年人的身份了，幼稚纯白直接得像个孩童，包括展露自己的喜欢，毫不收敛。

大概是运气不好，停电了，没法儿洗澡，只能匆匆拿个毛巾出来擦一擦，房间里冷得不行，金廷祐换了身睡衣就往被窝里钻，中本悠拿着一条新的干毛巾站在他的床边，“这样不行，头发还没干会生病的，”说着就给他擦头发，下手又轻又柔，让他想起了小时候在妈妈身边的日子，他抓着中本悠的手腕问，“你今年多大？”中本悠整个人僵住，仿佛在回忆什么，顿了十秒吧，才缓缓吐出一句，“二十五吗还是十八呢，记不清了。”  
金廷祐抓着中本悠的手腕，“怎么记不清了？”中本悠一脸迷惑地看着他，“很重要吗，我记得上次过生日是十八岁……”说完又敲了敲自己的脑袋，一脸没办法地看着他。

到深夜还是没来电，没办法开空调，整个房间里的空气都快结冰，金廷祐知道自己完蛋了，在发烧，全身滚烫的，含混着喊了一声中本悠，等中本悠转过来的时候问了一句，“你是不是冷？”没等中本悠回答就伸手把中本悠搂到自己床上，简直是根冰棍，“这么冷你怎么不说？”

中本悠也不太清醒，只知道旁边多了个暖乎乎的东西，就拼命凑过去，贴上去。头贴在金廷祐的胸口，四肢像八爪鱼一样箍着他的身体，那个奇特的姿势，下半身尴尬得正正好，本来还烧得意识涣散的人瞬间清醒了。金廷祐在心里骂了自己一句，妈的，引火烧身，这一世做不得好人。无能为力地勃起，毫无办法地忍耐，身上的人还时不时地动动，欲火焚身，算是明白怎么回事了，中本悠的屁股真的很柔软。

熬了一个晚上，凌晨才昏昏沉沉睡过去，再醒来的时候已经输上液了，中本悠趴在床边像只猫猫一样乖巧，睫毛好长啊，金廷祐生了坏心，伸手要去拔，中本悠顿时睁开眼睛，像是感知到了他要做什么，又乖乖把眼睛闭上，一副任君采撷的样子，金廷祐也不是开玩笑的，挑了一根看起来最长的就拔下来了，“听说睫毛可以许愿。”像是在做解释。

中本悠的着眼点又很奇怪，“为什么要许愿呢？”金廷祐甚至做好准备回答他的愿望是什么了，为什么要许愿这怎么回答呢？中本悠又说，“要去做啊，许愿好像是没用呢。”

“那，我想看你穿裙子，可以吗？”

人没有回答，只是看着金廷祐笑，然后摇摇头。

下午金廷祐想喝牛奶，使唤中本悠去楼下给他拿，等了半个小时人还没回来，金廷祐总觉得有什么事，摁了紧急呼叫按钮。小护士匆匆跑上来问怎么了，等听完金廷祐的话，小护士的脸色都变了，“你是个人啊？你让他自己出去？不是说了他不能去人多的地方吗？”说完就飞快地跑出去了。金廷祐心知坏了，肯定发生什么事了，拔了针头就跟出去。

这一路上，金廷祐想过一百种可能发生的坏事，但是当他站在小护士身边查看全院监控的时候还是崩溃到想杀人放火。那是男厕最角落的一间，监控只能看到过肩长发的那位被摁住贴在墙上，一个光头男紧紧地贴在那位身上，耸动着。

金廷祐跑过去，中本悠在呜咽地哭，被光头男捂着嘴巴，病号裤都堆在纤细的脚踝处，光头男自己爽了还不忘让中本悠爽，另一只手伸到前面给他打飞机，中本悠无助地握着拳头，一下一下地捶着冷冰冰的墙壁，眼泪染得整张脸湿漉漉的。

那种熟悉的愤怒感冲上头，金廷祐不知道自己使了多大的力气，抡了光头男多少拳，他只记得有血溅到身上，溅到眼睛里，整个世界都被染得鲜红一片，光头男有回击，痛不痛金廷祐业已感受不到，他只想让这个畜生当场死掉，畜生先倒下了。后来小护士带着保安过来，把这个混乱的场面分离清楚，金廷祐看着中本悠，这是第一次，中本悠看着自己，毫无反应，毫无表情，整个人都木掉，失去了生机，像是被冰雪冻住的花儿，依旧美丽，只是已然死去。

坐在院长办公室门口等待的时候，金廷祐的怒火在消散，随之而来的是更多的痛苦，为什么分明被提醒过却不在意呢，为什么让他自己下楼呢，为什么让他受到这种屈辱呢，自己到底是个什么绝世傻逼？金廷祐不知道该做什么，进了办公室整个人还是恍惚着，院长在说，“还好人没被打死，不然你就真的要安着精神病患的头衔在这儿住一辈子了，虽然上次的事的确对你有影响，但是我不认为你今天的行为和上次的事有关。”

金廷祐一句都听不进去，“他呢，他怎么样，”院长没明白金廷祐的意思，“我说中本悠，他怎么样？”院长略带歉意地说了一句，“他…这种事不是第一次发生了…只是这两年他几乎不出病房，所以这是这两年来的第一次，我们会关注他的精神状态的。”

是啊，那么好看的人，人会心生邪念，自己不也是吗。回病房的时候，小护士守在门口，没有让要让他进去的意思，冷静地告诉他，暂时把他换去隔壁病房了，空的，一个人住，目前不能让中本悠和人同住，东西已经帮他搬去隔壁病房了，意思是不让他和中本悠接触。

金廷祐隔着探视玻璃望了一眼，中本悠没有像第一次那样坐在床上望向窗外，整个人盖着被子窝在床上蜷成一团，只露出了一点点头发。金廷祐实在不敢想中本悠此刻心情，说实话，他也没有勇气面对中本悠，搬走才好。

半夜，金廷祐睡不着，没有人握着他的手，没有人跟他讲小狮子的故事，中本悠呢，能睡着吗，会不会还是很难过很受伤，金廷祐受不了了，起身出去，站在原先的病房门口，隔着探视玻璃往里张望，靠窗的那张床是平坦的，而自己的床上有一团隆起，躺着人，是中本悠。顷刻间诸多滋味涌上心头，是喜欢自己的吧，是的吧，但因为性别，自己一直在无视自己的内心，无视所有，以为这样就什么都不存在。

他的指纹还是能打开病房门，蹑手蹑脚地走到床前，他望着中本悠，没想到中本悠也望着他，空气凝结了几秒。

中本悠蹬掉被子爬起来抱住他，“廷祐，你抱抱我吧，”金廷祐伸手抱住他。他又开始毫无章法地在金廷祐脸上亲，“廷祐，你亲亲我好不好？”金廷祐托着他的下巴，吻住他的嘴唇，舌头和舌头在碰触，在调情，他的嘴唇柔软清甜，像清晨带着雨露的花瓣。中本悠的腿环着金廷祐的腰，似有若无地轻轻摇晃，像是引诱又像是无心之失，来来回回地蹭，伏在耳边轻轻地说，“廷祐，你也爱我好不好”

就一起堕落吧，哪管他天堂地狱呢

动情时，那人面色潮红带着朦胧的眼神，叫喊着，“廷祐啊…再努力一点…会有宝宝的…”金廷祐听了会更疯，不管不顾地顶到最深处，看着身下人的边掉眼泪边抓着他的头发索吻，他就不让中本悠亲，低头埋在中本悠的胸口，咬住那一颗被手指捻捏得嫣红的豆，舌尖不停地去抵，下身就被绞得更紧，弃械投降，全都射进中本悠的身体里，看他被浇得神情迷离的样子，让人极满足。  
一个晚上来来回回地做，做到他嗓音嘶哑没有力气抓床单，做到他整个人像一团烂泥瘫在床上任穴口潺潺流出精液。

天蒙蒙亮的时候，金廷祐把着中本悠洗了个澡，洗净一身汗渍和乱七八糟蹭在身体各处的白浊液体，给中本悠穿得规规整整放回他自己靠窗户的床，又把原先自己床上不堪入目的床单扯下来带回隔壁房，把隔壁房空床上的床单给换上，如此移花接木，最后才安心回去躺着。躺在床上昏昏沉沉，自己好像在犯罪，诱奸一位精神状态有问题的病人，是道德罪吗，梦里中本悠穿着白色纱裙被风吹上了天空，飘飘摇摇的，越飞越远，再仔细一看，竟只是一只美人风筝，不是活物。

再醒来的时候，太阳都快下山了，金廷祐翻身下床去卫生间刷牙，水放得稀哩哗啦响，快刷完才隐约听到一点敲门声，大抵是中本悠过来了，金廷祐提了提垮掉的病号裤，冲过去就给开门。中本悠蹲坐在地上，有一下没一下地敲着门，显然是已经敲累了，看见人来开门了也不记得要站起来就开始盒盒盒地笑。金廷祐往外看了一眼楼道确认没人，蹲下来，一手揽着中本悠的后背，一手从膝盖弯穿过去，就把人搂进房间里放在自己现在睡的床上，中本悠在床上盘起腿，两人你看着我我看着你，笑意从眼底跑出来，互看情人，就没笑出声儿。

过了一会儿，中本悠才从怀里掏出一瓶牛奶，吓得金廷祐惊慌失措，“怎么又自己一个人下楼了吗？”中本悠一脸懵懂无知的样子，“没有啊，昨天去拿的！”收尾的时候还挺雀跃。金廷祐这才想起来还没问昨天的事情，看眼下已经隐约感觉到怕是和这瓶昨天自己非要喝的牛奶有关了，又怕刺激到他，只是小心地说了一句，“昨天去拿的，为什么今天才给我呢？”

中本悠顿住，像是在调动记忆的样子，金廷祐心里怕得慌，犹犹豫豫正准备说不要想了，不要回答了。中本悠已经开始说了，“昨天去拿的时候…只剩这一个了…有个光头的男人说是他的，我问他可以给我吗，然后他给我了，但是…我不记得为什么我回房间之后你一直不在，我等了你好久…今天护士姐姐说你搬到这边了……”

金廷祐明白了，明白了昨天的事情，也再次清醒，眼前这个是病人，这个昨晚还在床上和他翻云覆雨的人是病人，是记忆可以被抹去的病人。昨天就为了自己的一句要喝牛奶，所以受了那样大的屈辱，怎么办呢，欠的这份情怎么还，要怎么做才能在中本悠的世界里等价地还回去呢，最怕这种陷在泥潭里和不清的感觉。

捧起中本悠的脸，吻下去，眼泪也跟着砸下去，口腔里都是苦涩的咸味，中本悠挣脱出来，“廷祐，不要哭哭，要开心！”伸手扯着他的嘴角往两边拉，“为什么哭呢？”金廷祐扯着嘴角笑出来，“因为护士姐姐不让我和你住一起了，觉得很难过。”

“别难过，我和护士姐姐说，让你明天就搬回来！”

金廷祐没有听到小护士和他说可以搬回去，小护士只说，“那天晚上，中本悠太很清醒地对院长说他要一个人住，我在这里工作好几年了，第一次看到他那么清醒的样子…院长暂时是绝对不会同意你和中本悠太住回同一个病房的。”金廷祐也不知道自己是怀着怎样的心情又进了一次院长办公室，说明来因后，院长也沉默了，从电脑里调出中本悠的收录信息，看完之后金廷祐堵得喘不过气。

十八岁，被性侵，杀人，精神失常。每个字都像尖刀在剜金廷祐的心。是这样啊，那些都会归为性侵，然后从记忆里删除。

回去之后就发现自己的指纹开不了中本悠病房的门了，他只好站在门前从探视玻璃那儿望过去。中本悠不再面朝着窗户那边，专注地盯着探视玻璃，看见探视玻璃里出现金廷祐的脸就笑得很灿烂，磕磕绊绊跑过去准备开门，金廷祐就跑了，进了自己的病房。中本悠敲门，金廷祐挥了挥手，示意他回去，中本悠不理，整张脸就贴在玻璃上，怎么办呢，这么天真的人，金廷祐也一步一步走过去，脸凑上玻璃，两张脸就这么隔着玻璃贴在一起，互看着对方，也不知道过了多久，中本悠像是明白了金廷祐的意思，对着玻璃那边的人做了一个口型，就挥手走掉了，金廷祐还没明白那个口型在说什么。

之后的每个早晨，金廷祐开门都能看到一瓶温好的牛奶，问过小护士才知道是中本悠央求她每天早上给他送早餐的时候多带一瓶牛奶，他自己用热水温过以后才悄悄放到这门边。金廷祐每次下楼上楼路过都会往中本悠的房间里望望，中本悠就像雕塑一样静静地望着探视玻璃，看到金廷祐出现才会像个活物一样就会笑得极灿烂。

南方的冬天很快就过去了，春天接替得极快，花坛里已经有花开始冒头，他看见花坛里有一支花  
开得极好，想着如果那人戴上应该会很漂亮吧，没忍住手就把花折下来了，回去的路上还在想，今天就不隔着玻璃真的见一面吧，真的很想亲手给中本悠戴上看看呢。金廷祐在病房门口站了二十分钟，就算上厕所也该出来了，可房间里没人，那种恐惧感又涌上心头。他拔腿跑去找小护士，小护士只说了一句，今天院长找他，再没有多的话。

金廷祐就像中本悠放牛奶一样，把那朵花轻轻地放在了中本悠的门口。

第二天清晨，金廷祐醒来就看见中本悠站在门口，露着一张笑脸，金廷祐小孩子气地没有立马开门先去洗漱了。再出来的时候，中本悠还是现在门口，笑的弧度仿佛都没有变过，打开门的时候发现中本悠竟然穿着白色纱裙，“要不要牛奶？”

穿着白色纱裙的人歪着头笑了，然后递出了牛奶，金廷祐把接过牛奶瓶的左手收到身后，伸出了右手，紧紧地抓住悬在空气中的那只手，就像本能反应一样，掌心摩挲，寻找最佳位置，十指交叠，牢牢地握在一起，眼前的人还在笑，眼睛眯起来的样子怎么看都像是十八岁的少女，“给我牛奶呀！”金廷祐的心跳得很快，哪怕装出一副全然镇定吃得住的样子，但是他的心跳不会骗人。

“院子里的花是不是开了呀，带我去看好不好？”两个人牵着手一起下楼，没有躲在身后，就在阳光底下，一起走到花坛旁边，中本悠说哪朵好看金廷祐就摘哪朵，就算是还没开花的漂亮花骨朵也给中本悠摘下来。直到有人跑过来制止他们，他们才停手，中本悠手里抓着一把开得参差不齐的花，“廷祐能不能送我回去然后再自己去吃饭？”中本悠很认真的看着金廷祐，生怕得到拒绝的回复。

“好！”这一路上，中本悠牵着金廷祐的手，抓得紧紧的，手心都在冒汗，分开的时候笑了笑又挥挥手，金廷祐没有回头看，中本悠用口型地说了一声，再见！

等金廷祐再回来从玻璃里往里望的时候，房间已经空了，不是没人，是连东西都一并不在了。

小护士说，他是被接走的，你来了没多久的时候他监护人就要接他去国外了，一直被他拖到现在呢。

原来，实现愿望的代价是告别啊。


End file.
